


Festival Fun

by a_purple_pygmypuff_called_arnold1 (barbarayoufucks)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarayoufucks/pseuds/a_purple_pygmypuff_called_arnold1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Don't hate on the name} One-shot corresponding to my other fics<br/>Al and Flossie have some 'fun' at a music festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dobby_is_the_father](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobby_is_the_father/gifts).



> This was Written for my *awesome* best friend for #SossieDay2k16 (Get it trending).   
> Al's PoV

“Where are you?” I shouted through my muggle phone. The music was too loud to hear even my thoughts. I don’t know how I started to imagine that I’d be able to hear my girlfriend over that noise.

“What?!” Flossie shouted back in response.

This wasn’t working.

“I’m near the P… …ge” She, I assume, shouted. I didn’t hear enough of it to actually have an idea of where she was but I was going to find her. Somehow…

“Wait there!” I yelled.

“Okay!” She called back. I was surprised that she actually heard me.

I manoeuvred my way through the masses of people and further from the band.

After a long while of searching, I got to the Pyramid stage and saw Flossie emerge from the crowd.

I sighed with relief, _Thank Merlin I found her!_ I thought. I knew she was strong enough to survive on her own but there was this little part of my mind that would always be a little scared – no, not scared… I just missed not being with her.

I took her in a tight embrace.

“I couldn’t see you...” I mumbled into her hair.

“Don’t worry,” She sighed, “We’re together now. We’re safe now.”

We just stood there for a moment. Holding each other. Breathing heavily and registering the fact that we didn’t have to search any longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The stars were bright that night. Our tent was pitched on a hill facing the stage but far enough away not to get the shear load of people shouting and swearing and injecting and drinking. You know, the usual music festival stuff.

The grass was cool under the exposed skin of my back but the heat of Flossie’s body was enough to keep me going for a long time.

She started to hum quietly along to Twenty Øne Pilots (They were playing on the main stage – even after all these years).

I chuckled quietly to myself.

“What?” She laughed whilst sitting up slightly.

“Nothing.” I replied, grinning.

“Hmmm,” She continued, “okay then; whatever you say…”

Flossie lay back down, head on my chest. I wondered whether she could hear my heart beating. No matter how long I had known her, or how long we had been a couple, I still got the fluttering of butterflies in my stomach, and my heart still went a million miles per minute when I saw her.

Our eyes were fixed on the illuminated dots in the sky and our minds were fixed on trying to work out where the constellations were.

“Ok, so that’s Orion’s Belt…” I said whilst pointing at what I thought resembled some sort of shape. It was a shot in the dark. Almost literally.

Flossie snickered, “You took astronomy!”

“Er, so...” I replied, not quite getting the gist of things.

“So that constellation is the Scorpius!” I felt her eye roll, “Your best friend’s namesake!”

I grinned sheepishly, “Well,” I tried to think of an answer, “it’s not like I describe the positions every time I talk to him.”

“Well maybe if you did, you wouldn’t have mistaken the Scorpius constellation for Orion’s belt.”

I sighed and laughed. I kissed the top of her head. I loved little moments like this. They meant more to me than any large gesture.

Floss rolled over and took my lips in hers. I held her waist gently and reciprocated the kisses.

I pulled away from her mouth and started to suck at her pressure points on her neck, moving slowly towards her collar bones.

She began to tug at the hem of my shorts as I fiddled with the buttons on her blouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were panting in perfect unison. It didn’t help that it was 30 degrees+.

“Do you think sex is better when it’s under the stars?” Flossie asked kind of absentmindedly.

“Hmm,” I queried, “I think so…”

We lay in silence for a moment or two until I decided to say something.

“To be honest, I think any sex with you is good. Wherever it is. Because I love _you,_ Flossie – not our location.”

She looked at me with her innocent, hazel eyes. “I love you too, Al… So, _so_ much.”

I smiled and pulled her closer to me - fuck the heat, I wanted to hold her. I didn’t care if it made me slightly hot, that was a great enough sacrifice for love.


End file.
